Uzumaki's Vow
by HolyDust
Summary: As a test of his devotion, Naruto must abduct a mate from the enemy Uchiha clan, and claim one of them as his own. NaruSasu, Kitsune/mate, Limes & Lemons [Yaoi]
1. The Anointed

**Author's Note** : M/M, Limes & Lemons _later on_ , so be forewarned.

 **Princes:** They are Deities of the mortal realm there to protect and guide their worshipers. All ten Princes are related but hate one another and will do whatever it takes to get one over on the other.

 **Abduction:** is a tradition that only Naruto's people practice, this has been going on for centuries and is exclusively for young males that are of age and are of Kitsune heritage.

 **The Calling:** A driving force that no Kitsune male can resist. It only happens when their true mate is around.

 **Sasuke** age is 14

 **Naruto** age is 19

* * *

His time was up and nineteen-year-old Naruto knew he wasn't ready, frowning at the inky black ceremonial uniform folded neatly at the edge of his futon, most likely placed there by the village High Priestess. However, if he were to wear these garments he would be saying goodbye to his blissful bachelor days and hello to devoting his entire life to a complete and total stranger. Groaning in defeat he plopped down next to his clothing only to stare at them for a couple minutes sighing he began to remove his favorite white shirt and orange sweatpants, why couldn't they postponed until his 20th birthday albeit he would be the first that Konoha would have done this accommodation for. His birthday was only a couple of months away, so atleast then he would have enough time to adapt to the notion of marriage, if only they gave him a little more time but the village High Priestess insisted it be this night during a full moon.

He combed a sun-kissed hand through his short spiky locks, while gradually slipping on his black slacks, long sleeve turtleneck, and his obscure utility vest. Tonight, he would meet with the village High Priestess Rin while only two companions accompany him on his abduction. Rin would be the one who received the visions from their Prince and protector the nine-tails demon fox Kurama.

Moreover, when the time calls for it, their Prince Kurama would show Rin the location of Naruto's mate which Naruto would have to be present for the ritual. He had to abduct his mate before sunrise, by completing this task he would no longer be viewed as an adolescent by his people. He would be considered an adult and with it came the perks of manhood he would get to own his own home for both him and his true mate, also the respect of his people, this was a test and if he failed he would be a failure forced to live out the rest of his days alone and confined to the bachelor sector. Most males took their own life unable to bare the shame. He shuttered at the thought. Once clad in his outfit he left the comfort of his studio apartment to go meet Rin and the others at the temple of their Prince. Upon stepping outside, he instinctively glared up at the radiant moon, snorting as he placed both palms behind his head while entwining his fingers at the nape of his neck. Casually, he made his way to the stone and cast bronze temple that rested knee deep in the heart of their village. Why did every abduction have to take place during a full moon?

"Hey blondie, wait up!" Naruto paused turning towards that all too familiar voice. He was greeted by his childhood friends Shikamaru and Kiba vastly approaching, well Kiba was. Shika kept at his normal leisure pace.

"Hey fellas, are you guys going to be accompanying during the abduction?" He eyed the pair, they were clad in similar attire.

"Of course! You were there for the both of ours," exclaimed Kiba before sending a hardy slap to his fellow Kitsune brother right shoulder blade. Naruto laughed whilst playfully slinging an arm over the brunette with unruly hair shoulder and pulling him into a headlock. The two played tussled while Shikamaru followed steadily behind them. Once they finished their brief game Naruto chose that moment to ask the question that had been pledging him.

"Is having a mate worth it? To have all your hopes and dreams forgotten for a person you barely even know." He asked innocently.

The brunet with unruly hair had exchanged a glance at the brunet with a high ponytail. "Hell yeah it is, it's like finding a part of you that you never knew was missing. For the first time you can breathe as you feel more alive than you ever felt before."

"How do you even know who your mate is? Rin only gives a location, not a description. So how in the hell do you know? Or if you are abducting the right one?" He shook his head, it was all so confusing.

"Oh, you'll know." Sapphire pools snapped over to Shika who nodded in agreement.

"What happens if she winds up hating me." He exhaled, women tend to get turned off by his impulsive, hyper, and loud nature.

"Just like you, your mate is drawn to you it like you both are tune to the same frequency that's why our Prince only needs to show Rin their location, and The Calling does the rest, trust me, you'll know."

"C'mon you two, we better stopped stalling. We don't want to be late for our lil Naru's first time."

* * *

The three greeted their Priestess Rin who glared back. "You're late." She hissed, before promptly spinning on her heels and storming up the temple steps.

The three exchanged guilty glances before following behind her hurried strides. She walked until she was in the heart of the temple, and right smack in the center was a large statue of a snarling nine-tails demon fox Kurama.

The three stopped just a few inches away from the base of the statue as Rin prayed over them for guidance and a fruitful outcome. She opened her mouth fully ready to give them her instructions but had swiftly jumped when the marble statue of Kurama was engulfed by a bright light.

" **I see one of my devoted followers is unsure of my instructions."** In her shock, Rin hands had shot up to her mouth.

Naruto gulped as he felt each awe-stricken gaze boring into him, and yet he was more intrigued than scared.

" **Step forward my child."**

Hesitantly, Naruto stood taking a step closer to the fairly large statue that was until he was close enough to touch it, but he dared not.

" **You have nothing to worry about, kit. I have a very special gift for you."** With that said the statue's eyes began to glow a fearsome crimson, making the blonde hissed as his abdomen began to burn especially around his navel. Instinctively his sun-kissed hand was placed over the spot of flesh that was just seared.

" **You will go to the Uchiha clan region and claim your mate. Their so-called Deity won't stop you, though their sentinels just might. We've made a little wager, so don't disappoint me. You are now anointed with my flames. You Uzumaki's has yet to fail me, so don't make me take back those words."** The Deity growled, as the light of the statue faded away. His devious chuckle sending a chill down Naruto's spine.

"Of all the years! No one has ever heard Kurama speak! He gives me visions from time to time, but I never deliberately _heard_ him. This is the first time our Prince has anointed a worshiper or anyone for that matter. I can only imagine what wager he has for you because the Uchiha's Deity has never let an enemy invade his region before. Why start now?" She needed to have a seat her head was whirling.

"What does he mean Uzumaki's has yet to fail him?" He looked at his cousins and Rin who all had similar bewildered expressions. This was all new to them as even Rin who was the High priestess had no clue.

"You better go while the night is still young. We can discuss this astonishment further with our clan's matriarch when you and your mate get back. Damn it I still need to prepare your mates room! She will most definitely be in distress from the abduction. I'll also need to get the woman of our clan to help comfort her through the initial shock. Now go!" She shooed the three out of the temple doors. She watched as the trio took off placing a hand over her heart as she peered back at the snarling statue of Kurama. _What do you have in store my Prince?_

* * *

Once they had crossed the Uchiha confines was when the trinity hoped up to the trees leaping from branch to branch. They paused when they saw the silhouette of an assassin patrolling the perimeter.

"Of all the mates, yours just had to be a damn Uchiha." Sighed Shika. They remained perched on branches for a total of 45 minutes to learn the assassin's route and estimate the amount of time it would take for them to return to their place.

They watched the first assassin paused at the front gates for a total of 60 seconds. They hopped down darting passed the barren valley, running and leaping over the wall and behind one of the houses.

"Wait…" Whispered Shika as they all pressed against the wall of the two-story building.

They saw an assassin march by unaware to the three sets of eyes watching him from the darkness.

"Go," they took off deeper into enemy territory.

"How am I supposed to know where to go?" Just as the words left Naruto's mouth that's when he smelt it, a fragrance like no other! It was like fresh linen and scandal wood assaulting senses, faint at first but it started to intensify. The scent coaxing him towards the Uchiha's temple. Their temple resembled their own but just three times the sizes it had four large marble pillars and steps lined with torches.

The fragrance was coaxing him closer to the temple and Naruto could do nothing but comply.

"Naru' where are you going?" whispered Kiba as he went to reach out towards his friend, but was swiftly stopped by Shika who shook his head no.

"He has found his mate, now we are nothing more than back up."

They watched as the blonde paused for a split second before climbing the steps of the temple.

"Come let's keep an eye out for him."

There in the center of the Uchiha temple stood the statue of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki his upturned palm stretched out towards the heavens as he held the heart of mankind clenched between his marble digits. His robe seemed almost life like his stance almost intimidating. Slowly Azure hues had scanned the temple, but the fragrance was gone.

" **I'll give Kurama credit. You are quite fascinating, so tell me little flea are you looking for something important?"**

 _Not another one!_ He mentally groaned. He just about had his nightly dosage of Princes to last him a lifetime.

"I thought…Err nothing."

" **You thought your mate would be here. They are, but your mate sleep the eternal sleep."**

"I don't follow?" He scratched as his whiskered cheek in thought.

 **"Your mate is dead little one."** The blonde had no clue how to respond to that. So, he came all this way for nothing? His mate was dead. Naruto knew he had shitty luck, but this had topped all his misgivings.

"Then why go through all the trouble of guiding me here!" His patience was wearing thin Naruto was starting to hate how the Princes meddled with people lives.

The statue chuckled. Most mortals would go mad from having a Prince talk to them, but to be both talked to an anointed by a Prince was an honor that most did not survive. This boy was defiantly something special which interested Hagoromo greatly.

" **I will bring your mate back… But only if you vow to me that in three years time, you will come back here and do a small little task that I request of you, no questions asked."** Naruto had frowned at this. His heart was racing. He had no clue what he was vowing to. He could hear the voice of Kurama ringing in his head. Was this what the wager was? Should he make the vow? He weighed his options, it did not feel right and yet... Gulping he opened his mouth, letting the words spill from his lips.

"You have my solemn vow." He felt his navel burning again but this time it hurt more than the last time, abruptly he lifted his shirt to peer out at the swirl of black ink around his navel.

" **I can see why Kurama likes you."**

"What did you do to me?" His eyes snapped up to the statue.

" **I have anointed you with my light. You now have been anointed by two Princes. A blessing that would render even the most abiding of souls mad or dead, and yet here you stand. You are really something special. As a reward your mate awaits. Do remember you swore to me little one, you would not want to betray a Prince it could be quite fatal to your health."** He heard the statue's bloodcurdling laugh as Hagoromo light faded away.

Naruto glanced around the temple but saw nothing. He was just about to shout to Hagoromo where his mate was, but his blue orbs instantly drifted to the back of the Hagoromo statue.

There he saw alabaster flesh that gleamed from the pale moonlight streaming through the painted temple glass. Tentatively, he approached the unconscious heap of flesh there curled in the fetal position at Hagoromo's feet. His mate was most defiantly naked, but all he could see was chin length raven locks his mate had the crown of her head pressed against her kneecaps, making it hard to get a clear view.

There he stood in enemy territory with the possibility of getting caught but he could not bring himself to panic, the only thing on his mind was how to move his mate and bring her home. Naruto was certainly taller and bigger than his mate, so carrying her would not be an issue. First, he removed his vest draping it on top of the raven-haired beauty scooping her up bridal style that's when he got a pretty good view of his mate frontal area.

 _Well, that's new_. His mate wasn't a _she_ at all! Only when the raven's head had lolled back was when he got a clearer view of his face the Uchiha's long silky bangs had spilled from his face Naruto breath hitch in his throat, long dark lashes caressed smooth creamy flesh that looked tentatively soft to the touch whereas kissable lips rested upon it, and all this was outlined by a chiseled jawline and a long slender neck. He felt his cheeks heating up to a ruby red color. His mate was more attractive than the women he knew!

There wasn't a word to describe it as his pupils began to dilate until his eyes appeared black that scent of scandal wood an fresh linen would for ever engraved in his mind. His heart was racing and his palms were sweaty. It felt like the world around him was moving in slow motion as everything became more clear like fog had been lifted. It took a minute but he suddenly remembered the ability to breathe again... Was this what Kiba mean. Hagoromo words did not feel as foreboding if he was given a gift such as this. He would gladly do Hagoromo bidding.

"You alright in there? Wha the... What the hell? You couldn't wait till you got home to do that! Naruto you sly dog you." Kiba blushed holding his hands in front of his face.

"Oy, Kiba shut up we need to leave. I think I wore out my welcome here let's go." The pair had ran-off to go meet up with Shika they could hear the alarm bells in the distant. He knew it was just a matter of time someone would be stumbling upon their tracks, but they were already gone.

Once they were far from enemy lands was when they slowed down.

"What took you so long and why is your mate naked?"

"I'll explain later, I need to tell Rin everything that has happened. Maybe, she could shine a light on a few things!" Now with a new found resolve Naruto took off back home. His friends exchanging looks before following behind him.

He remembered Kiba's words from early, about it being worth it. He glanced down at the unconscious raven in his arms. He now knew the answer.

* * *

I _started this story for sheer fun. Not sure if I should continue or not. I'm just happy I started it._


	2. The Calling

**Author's Note** : Many Thanks for the love and support I am happy my story has intrigued a lot of you.

 **Princes:** They are Deities of the mortal realm there to protect and guide their worshipers. All ten Princes are related but hate one another and will do whatever it takes to get one over on the other.

 **Abduction:** is a tradition that only Naruto's people practice, this has been going on for centuries and is exclusively for young males that are of age and are of Kitsune heritage.

 **The Calling:** A driving force that no Kitsune male can resist. It only happens when their true mate is around.

 **Sasuke** age is 14

 **Naruto** age is 19

* * *

His heart was beating like that of a ceremonial drum as Naruto ran like he never ran before. "Naru, slow down! You are gonna tire yourself out."

However, Kiba's warning had fallen on deaf ears Naruto's instincts were taking over, driving him to run faster. All he had now was a single goal and that was to get home. Everything began to swirl around him like a tunnel guiding him in one direction and that was home. Naruto failed to notice when he started to leave the pair, as a fiery heat erupted at his navel, and slowly started to spread throughout his entire body giving him the much-needed stamina and speed boost to his lean yet muscular limbs, helping him cross the forest floor in a speed that was viewed as unnatural. He appeared as nothing more than a yellow blur to the naked eye, only because of his honey-colored locks which stuck out against his black attire. His blue pools narrowing as he saw the red and gold lanterns stringed across the village walls, which was placed outside for them.

 _Finally!_ he thought _.  
_

However; Naruto did not stop as he reached the village gates, or even when the women of their village had gathered there to help comfort their newly abducted kin, but instead, Naruto rushed passed the women making them shriek at the amount of wind and dust he picked making their kimono flutter up passed the knee. Both brunette's had stopped bowing apologetically at the now angry mob of women.

He was heading to the temple of his Prince. Maybe, Kurama could wake the Uchiha. However, just as he the temple steps came into view so did Rin and the village Matriarch Tsunade they had stepped in the way blocking his path.

 _Oh, shit! "_ Whoaaa!" He shouted, gritting his teeth as his legs locked causing him to skid forward a few feet before stopping completely. He almost toppled over but miraculously kept his balance.

"What did you do now?" Chided both women.

He tried to speak but needed time to catch his breath. "I…I." He slowly sucked in a deep breathe before releasing it. "My mate she…" Shit, how was he supposed to explain this? Sighing he decided to try a more direct approach.

"Erm, _he_ won't wake up." Coyly he jerked his head to the side to hide his now bright red face.

Both women had visibly jumped, Tsunade honey-colored orbs locking on Rin's who shrugged, this whole situation was new ground for her.

"Come we need to get your mate to a bed." They showed him to the home that both he and his mate would share.

His navel was on fire again, but the pain was nothing compared to _The Calling_ it was like he was being swallowed by a wave of sensations and maddening thoughts, causing him to drift further away from his dreams and ambitions until it was nothing more but a distant memory in the back of his mind. He would be whatever his mate wanted or needed him to be.

He paced the room that they would now share just moments away from pulling his hair out. Why could he not leave he was trapped like a fly in a spider web? His pacing was growing more frantic he needed air but found it impossible to leave. What if his mate woke up? He paused in thought. _What's wrong with me_ _?_ Instinctively, Naruto blue depths skimmed over the sleeping raven who rested peacefully in the bed that Rin had prepared for him. Why was he calling him his mate? What if he hated him? Naruto heard a lot about the Uchiha's clan. They were cunning, beautiful, and extremely dangerous and if the act of killing was an art form, then they were most definitely master's at it.

Why would Kurama give him a match such as this? They had the same equipment the last time he checked. He thought the idea of mates was to reproduce. Anxiously he slid a hand down his face, yeah about that... Was he even ready to cross that line! Not to say he wouldn't be all for it, it was just he was greatly lacking experience in that category.

"Naruto?" He jumped at the sound of his name how much time had passed for him not to notice both women enter his room.

"..." he opened his mouth but swiftly closed it, not knowing what to say to them. He had yet to mention his vow.

"You should eat something." Tsunade insisted.

"I'm fine."

" _No_ , go eat, if your mate's status changes you will be the first to know." She was not taking no for an answer she crossed her arms over his gigantic breast, as if to say try me. Reluctantly, he nodded moving towards the exit taking one last brief look at the youth.

"I can't explain this sensation that I'm feeling and that scares me." He felt that he had to get that off his chest.

"Go." She smiled at him warmly reinsuring his mate was in good hands.

* * *

There was a faint humming in his ears like the soft sound of static this sound or white noise felt as if had it been going on for eons or a few seconds it was hard to tell it was calming at first but then grew intolerable. Could this be hell? Trapped in a vegetative state unable to move or speak cursed to live like this for all eternity that's when he heard it a thunderous tone commanding him to **awaken!** As the breathe of life filled his lungs, snapping obsidian pools open with fright as Sasuke shot up gasping for air on a futon that wasn't his. In a room that wasn't his either. Gradually, he was being pinned down by a hand on his chest.

"Hey, easy now…easy! We are not sure about the extent of your injuries." The golden-haired woman tried coaxing him, but it wasn't working. For starters where the hell was he, and who the hell was she. He couldn't remember anything prior to his death just a bright well-lit silhouette of a man? If it even was a man, taking hold of his wrist and transporting him back, had the body of light been his Prince Hagoromo? Which made no sense why would his Prince bring him back? He had brought dishonor to his clan by failing to do... Wait a minute what was his mission again? It was only the cause of his death seemed to have been plucked from his memory. There was something his Prince didn't want him to know and that unnerved him.

Sasuke was far from grateful he knew better, what might not make sense to him now will be shown to him in the future, bringing someone from the dead always had a price tipping the balance when you remove a life another must take his place, even their Princes had to abide by this law.

"Rin go get Naruto. I can handle him!"

Wait! He needed answers, to help figure out his next step, this woman was no threat her demeanor said it all, and his Prince wanted him here. He knew that was for certain, so Sasuke doubted he would die twice.

"Where am I?" He managed to cough out through chapped lips, his throat was dry and his was voice horse. He stopped his struggle, at the moment this woman had the upper hand he'll give her that, and in doing so the overbearing woman hand that was on his diaphragm had lax slightly.

"Konoha, and here." She grabbed a glass of water pausing to letting the lukewarm glass hover an inch away from his parted lips. "Drink it, you look you need it." Reluctantly he obeyed taking a small sip. She seemed like the type of woman not to be trifled with.

"Why am I here?" She seemed uneasy with the questions, but that got her to move her hand, he opted on escape.

"I think we should wait until my High Priestess Rin and your ma- erm Naruto gets here."

He raised a brow at her word slip, what was she hiding. If they had a High Priestess that meant they were worshippers. Lots of other villagers worshiped no one, was this punishment for his failure, he would be at the hands of his enemies?

He silently debated with himself what to do. He would wait, for now only to get the answers.

* * *

"Hey man, how are you fairing." Both Shika and Kiba were downstairs waiting in the dining room ready to help their newly bound brother in any way they could.

"We saved you some ramen."

"I'm not hungry..." he sighed. Why was his head being plagued with images of the unconscious Uchiha. He could still feel the warmth of his mate's body on his chest and arms.

"C'mon you know as well as I, worrying is not gonna solve your problem, now eat."

Kiba had pointed his chopsticks at the sulking blonde's face. He had some ramen noodles pinched securely between them.

"Just have a small bite." He coaxed but failed when the blonde sighed resting his chin on his balled fist, sullenly he poked at his bowel if ramen with disinterest a shocker to both his kin.

"Boy! Do you got it bad," barked Kiba his mouth full of pot stickers. "Here, let me feed you." He leaned over the small dining room table edging his chopsticks closer to Naruto sealed mouth.

Somewhere between Kiba's insisting and Naruto's rejecting they started a small scuffle with their chopsticks. Naruto flawlessly blocking Kiba's persistence ones with his own. The struggle continued.

"Eat this or I'm going to shove it down your throat."

"You can try." He smirked getting more into their small chopstick mêlée, which Naruto had knocked Kiba's offensive chopsticks away.

"Ah-ha I win!" He shouted while shooting up from his seat to celebrate his victory it was Shika who flicked a whole shrimp in his open mouth causing him to choke before swallowing it.

"No, I win." Shika had received a death glares from both parties.

"Naru' come with me!" Rin had beckoned him with her hand grabbing his wrist and pulling him out of the dining room and back up the steps towards him and his mate's room. They both paused at the shut door of the bedroom. Had something bad happened?

"He's awake… Your mate!" As the impacted of Rin words started to sink in Naruto pupils began to dilate until there was hardly any blue showing something was boiling to the surface threatening to spill over and the feral side he never knew he had. He saw Rin's mouth moving which pulled him from his thoughts she mouthed to him _readily_. He nodded, and she opened the door.

Upon stepping inside their room his eyes instantly locking with inky colored ones. It was like a spark connecting them as if there were tuned to the same frequency. He saw the raven brows come together and his eyes narrow.

"Come to join us Naru' your mate has a lot of questions for us… Oh whoops!" Tsunade had hidden her embarrassment from behind her hands. Well, so much for easing him into the idea of mates.

"Mate?"

"Naruto over there is your mate. He abducted you from your clan because out of nowhere both our deities decided to make a wager of some sorts. We are just as confused and baffled as you are." Rin decided to be forthcoming with the youth. She also watched his expressions like a hawk she wanted to see if he knew more than he was putting on.

"Way to ease him in Rin. You have always had a way with words." Tsunade had placed a hand on her pristess shoulder giving it a slight squeeze.

The room had fallen silent to the point to where they could hear each other's uneasy breathing.

It all made sense now. His Prince was using him to get to that blonde. He frowned why couldn't he remember what his Prince wanted him to do either? He only hoped he would not fail him again.

His eyes had drifted to his lap at his clench fist and then at the many faces staring at him. He locked eyes with the blonde again why was he so special? He noticed the whiskered cheeks and overly dilated pupils he was a Kitsune. Sasuke even noticed how the blonde seemed to quake underneath the pressure of his gaze, of course, Kitsune's mated for life. He exhaled he needed a glass of water. So, this was his punishment. Surprisingly, he wasn't as upset as he thought he would be.

"So, what now?" He locked orbs with the man who had abducted him.

"It's up to you." Naruto found himself answering not evening know if the raven was addressing him or not. Honestly, did not care either way.

.


	3. Playing with Fire

**Author's Note** : One of my readers has brought it to my attention about the age gap and the whole situation with that, and no worries Naru and Sasu are not going to be...erm, making mad passionate love anytime soon, but when they do well it will be when Sasuke is older... Don't worry I will put a warning up as well thanks again, my reader. I wish you left a name so I could thank you properly but you know who you are. :)

 **Princes:** They are Deities of the mortal realm there to protect and guide their worshipers. All ten Princes are related but hate one another and will do whatever it takes to get one over on the other.

 **Abduction:** is a tradition that only Naruto's people practice, this has been going on for centuries and is exclusively for young males that are of age and are of Kitsune heritage.

 **The Calling:** A driving force that no Kitsune male can resist. It only happens when their true mate is around.

 **Sasuke** age is 14

 **Naruto** age is 19

* * *

There was this far too long stretch of awkward silence that fell over the room as everyone tried to find the right words to say to one another, but there was nothing more that could be said just more silence and blank stares. It was up to Naruto to break the silence everybody else was too preoccupied with their own thoughts to voice their own concerns.

"Can we have a minute?" Naruto felt like he owed the alabaster-skinned Uchiha this. The worried looks of both Tsunade and Rin's did not go unnoticed by Naru.

"Oy, don't worry... I won't do anything rash or impulsive I promise." When he saw neither one made a move to leave he offered a pleading 'please' in the mix. Reluctantly, they removed themselves leaving the room door open with their departure. He smiled shaking his head at this they really did not trust him to control his self around his mate. He wasn't a rabid animal he was still Naruto, just with a different purpose now.

Without a second thought, he took a seat at the edge of the mattress that his mate occupied. Subconsciously, he picked at a piece of stray lint on the blanket. "To be honest, I have no clue what I'm supposed to be doing here."

He noted the raven surveying him intently.

"Well, whatever it is, you better figure it out soon, because our Princes don't like a failure." His words were cold, but they cut true. He could still hear both Prince's warnings ringing in his ears.

"You're a part of this too, your deity brought you back from the dead. My people would say you're a miracle."

The raven scoffed crossing his arms at his chest.

"And my people would say I'm an abomination. My Prince brought me back to appease _you_. I am nothing more than a pawn in this game." He heaved a sigh.

"Well, I need your help in figuring this out. In my opinion, you are the most important part of all of this." He shot his mate a bright smile. This had caught Sasuke off guard by blonde's consideration. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki by the way." Once again, the room had fallen silent to the point to where Naruto wondered if he had heard him.

"Sasuke."

 _Sasuke_ … he wasn't one to go mushy over a name but here he was stricken hard.

"Hey! I have an idea how about we go to visit our village temple! Maybe Kurama will tell us what we are supposed to do." That seemed to gain Sasuke's undivided attention. He had sat up a little straighter on the mattress.

"Your deity is Kurama? The nine-tails?" His eyes had widened ever-so-slightly at this revelation.

"Yea… why?" his blonde brows coming together. At first, Sasuke had shaken his head as he began to muse out loud.

"Hagoromo and Kurama would never voluntarily work together unless they had a common interest." Sasuke had already decided he was going to take Naruto up on his offer, "are you absolutely sure your priestess won't mind me there?"

"Why would she? You're a part of our clan now…Well, I mean if you want to be a part of our clan. No pressure you can take all the time you need. Not that I'm saying you need the time or that there is a time limit heh heh heh." The bridge of his nose turning a soft pink why did he feel a sudden rush of adrenaline. He rubbed the back of his head in doing so he had fallen off the bed hitting the wooden floors with a loud thud.

Sasuke had rolled his eyes climbing off the mattress that's when he noticed it his robes were girl robes there was pink Sakura blossom, and heart print throughout the garment two things he hated, hiding his embarrassment with a frown he approached Naruto grunting as he struggled to help lift the blonde to his feet. Naruto was twice his size in height and weight, but he was grateful.

"Before we leave I am going to need a change of clothes."

Naruto would have asked what was wrong with the current ones he had now but realized the room they prepared was for Naruto and his _female_ companion.

You can wear my shirt I don't think my pants will fit. He went to remove his shirt but was stopped by Sasuke.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you my shirt."

"There's no need I'll just go as is."

"That's nonsense Sasuke take it. It's just a shirt." He had removed his garment in one fluid swoop his shirt was over his head and off his body. "Here." He handed it to the confused youth who stared at the offers item as if it were a served animal head.

"There's no need-"

"Don't be stubborn take it, it's long enough to hide your... erm well you know."

His lips pressed as he began to untie his robe pausing when the blonde had placed both hands on his wrist ceasing his motion.

"I'll wait for you outside join me when you are done." Naruto smiled though it clearly was strained and with that, he rushed out of the room like he was on fire.

* * *

Swallowing the last bit of reserve Sasuke had stepped out of the bedroom only to be swiftly grasped by creamy caramel colored digits and pressed against the wall next to the door.

Sasuke looked up in time to see Naruto pressing a long tan index finger to his lips, nonverbally telling him to be quiet. He held his hand guiding him down the steps quietly and towards the back way. Sasuke could hear the two women that were in his room earlier whispering to one another.

 _Follow me_ , he mouth as they crept out of the back way of the home, and outside.

It was morning now the sun just barely peeking above the horizon. He had guided Sasuke to the temple releasing his appendage once they reach the temple steps.

"You ready for this?" His blue orbs remaining locked on the temple entrance. He was where it had all began.

That question was directed more at himself, was it wise to bring Sasuke here? Would Kurama be angry with him perhaps even try to punish him? Sasuke had quickly picked up on his abductor hesitance, there was tension in his jawline, and he starting to gleam with perspiration.

"If your deity did not want you to be here you wouldn't be here trust me, c'mon now let's get this over with." This would be the first time he ever saw another deity let alone heard one. It was he who took the first step he paused when he realized no one was following. He turned towards Naruto who was frowning now. His eyes still locked on the entrance.

"You coming?" No response.

"Hey!" No response.

Heaving a sigh Sasuke would try one last time, and if the blonde ignored him again he would rip his throat box out through his chest cavity.

"Naruto!" That seemed to have snapped the blonde out of his trance.

"Come." He ordered while holding his outstretched palm out at the blonde, which Naruto accepted he felt as if his arm would detach from his body. Sasuke may have been small but he was aggressive plus agitated. He only had a second to revel in the fact that his mate was holding his hand even though both their feelings were different.

Wait, how the hell did he wind up in the Temple so fast? He turned to look at Sasuke, who raised a brow at him in return. They were standing a few yards away from the snarling statue of the nine-tails it appeared as if Kurama had been frozen in time the lifelike statue was something quite impressive.

"Well?"

"Oh, right right..." he closed his eyes lifting his hand up towards the heavens. "My Prince I need your guidance please hear me an answer." He paused cracking one eye open to see if anything was happening. He could see the raven shake his head and inwardly facepalm.

"Oh, mighty Kurama hear my pleeeeeea." There was still nothing, "It looks like he doesn't want visitors today sorry Sasuke."

"How about you skip the pleasantries and get straight to the point." Murmured Sasuke.

"Fine! Kurama what do you want?"

"Not like that idiot!" Snapped Sasuke.

"Then how?" Both paused as they heard a snicker ring out, bouncing off the top of the temple walls. The light had returned to the nine-tails statue.

 **I see** **Hagoromo** **has brought your mate back. Funny the lengths one would go through when giving the right motivation.**

Naruto felt as if he owned Kurama the truth about what happened when he met the Uchiha's Prince.

"Hagoromo wanted me to swear to him that in three years. I will return to him and complete the task he asks of me."

 **Did he now?** Kurama sounded intrigued and amused he wasn't angry at all which was a good sign, right?

 **I can sense confusion in both of you… Hagoroma was quite adamant if you fail him again he will put you back in that cold dark empty space of whence you came, and as for you kit. You have your mate, so do with him as you please. Now go and don't bother me again!** The light had exploded with a thunderous sound before disappearing entirely.

Naruto had turned towards Sasuke his eyes were wide and he was shaking.

"What happened to you?" Naruto whispered.

"This was a stupid idea. I want to go now!" The raven had stormed off.

"Sasuke wait up!"

Once he caught up to the youth he placed both hands on Sasuke's shoulders, giving him a gentle shake.

"Hey, you know as well as I, our deities are assholes."

"You heard him. I am nothing more than _your_ plaything here for my Prince's entertainment." His eyes gleaming with unshed tears, this was not tears of sadness but tears of sheer unsheathed rage.

"I would never do that!" Naruto felt a slight blow to his ego. He wasn't some heartless monster, then again Sasuke barely knew him. He would just have to prove to the youth with one action.

"I swear to _you_ that I will never have you do anything that you don't want to do." He used the point of his nail to slice through the flesh of his palm drawing a thin trail of blood.

"Give me your hand." They locked gaze but Sasuke had obeyed, grimacing from the unexpected slice, but then Naruto had grabbed hold of Sasuke's hand clasping their bleeding palms together, and with the mixing of their blood there was a promise to be had, bounding Naruto to his word.

He had now sworn to two, a deity and his mate his navel felt like a hundred tiny ants were crawling underneath his skin. The sensation creeping its way up to Sasuke's arm as well.

"My word is my bond. There you happy now." He said the last part jokingly and received a death glare in return.

There was a tiny voice in the back of his head a voice he hadn't listen to in a long time warning him that he was playing with fire Naruto.


End file.
